


come morning light

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: kiss meme: eyelid kiss/forehead kiss





	come morning light

**Author's Note:**

> ilovethem
> 
> (for kari , one of my lonlissa partners in crime)

Sometimes, Lissa wakes up and she can't believe it's all real.

 

Sometimes (not often), she wakes up before Lon'qu, but she stays in bed anyway to watch him. _It's not weird if we're married_ , she's argued multiple times to herself, but she still keeps quiet about it, just in case.

 

(Who wouldn't want to watch Lon'qu, given the chance? Who wouldn't want to watch the way that the early-morning sunlight softens his features, making the corners less sharp and making Lissa fall in love with him more?)

 

Sometimes, Lissa is jolted out of her sleep with the distinct feeling that something is very wrong. Those are the nights that the war catches up to her, and she has to curl up tightly against Lon'qu's side to remind herself that she's alive, Lon'qu is alive, they're together and they're safe. Those are the nights when Lissa tries to match her heartbeat to her husband's, falls asleep in the process, and wakes up with Lon'qu's arms around her, surrounding her with warmth.

 

And sometimes, when Lon'qu's been up for hours and Lissa's overslept, Lissa gets to take up extra slowly. She's gently pulled into the real world by the feeling of the afternoon sun on her face, sleepily becomes aware of another presence in the room, and smiles as widely as she can when she feels kisses being dropped onto her eyelids.

 

"Good morning," Lissa feels more than hears Lon'qu murmur against her forehead, and she can't help humming in contentment.

 

(Those aren't good mornings, Lissa thinks. Those are the best mornings.)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
